


Be Careful, Little Pet

by toomuchmilk



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, Come Feeding, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Licking, M/M, Master/Slave, Muscles, Nipple Play, No Spoilers, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Uncircumcised Penis, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchmilk/pseuds/toomuchmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Athelstan is supposed to wake him up with a blow job. That's what Lagertha instructed him to do every morning while she's away."</p><p>Things don't go according to plan. Ragnar is an unpredictable and hot-tempered master. Athelstan has a kinky side and gets punished.</p><p>No spoilers. No plot. Just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful, Little Pet

His master is asleep, tired from all the deer and wild boar hunting he did yesterday with Rollo and Torstein.

Athelstan is supposed to wake him up with a fellatio. That's what Lagertha instructed him to do every morning while she's away.

Yesterday, he tried doing it for the first time and it didn't go well. As soon as his lips closed around the semi erect cock, Ragnar jumped out of bed and knocked him unconscious. He woke up minutes later in his master's arms. Ragnar was petting his hair. When he saw his eyes open, he told him with an amused expression on his face, "Poor little priest. Be more careful next time you want to disturb the sleep of a warrior"

This morning, things will be different. Athelstan has decided on a different strategy.

He kneels on the side of the bed and pushes the fur skins aside, revealing the sleeping man's robust body. His fingers caress the skin, hovering over the chiseled jaw line, the powerful chest and the muscular thighs. He kisses gently one particularly perky nipple then places soft kisses all over the well-defined pecs and up to the collar bone. 

Ragnar moves in his sleep and settles down in a slightly different position. He's got one arm behind his head now. Athelstan can't help but moan when he sees the exposed armpit and the bulging biceps. 

He's not ashamed of his lust anymore. Over time, he made peace with his new status as personal servant and sex slave of Ragnar Lodbrok. Oddly, it liberated him. He feels more free now than he did back in Northumbria. Free to listen to his body, to his urges. He can finally let out the twisted, indecent thoughts locked away in the deepest recesses of his mind.

The former monk leans in, buries his nose in the blond armpit hair, and inhales the manly musk of his master. He tastes it with his tongue and wishes he could spend the rest of his life smelling Ragnar's addictive fragrance. Next, he kisses the muscle of his arm. The white biceps twitch reflexively and Athelstan wants to bite.

He can sense that Ragnar is on the verge of awakening. He moves down the bed and marvels at the Viking's manhood. It stands tall and proud, inches away from his face. It has veins pumping blood and a foreskin that's covering the phallus head except for the very tip. Athelstan can see precome pooling there and he collects it with his tongue.

Today, Ragnar's dick smells different. Usually, it's imbued with Lagertha's scent, even hours after they fucked. But this morning it has a one hundred percent male odour.

Cautious, ready to get out of the way at any moment, Athelstan takes the cockhead in his mouth then goes down to the base, in one slow movement. 

Ragnar stirs but does not wake up.

Emboldened, the servant starts bobbing his head very slowly, making sure not to put too much pressure on the shaft with his lips or his tongue. He remembers the first time he was forced to suck this cock. Its girth made his jaw hurt for a week. But no more than the sinking feeling of having committed an unforgivable sin. He could see the doors of Heaven closing in his face, an eternity of torture in Hell awaiting him. 

How things change. Now, he drools like a dog every time he sees Ragnar's cock, jealous of Lagertha who can do with it everything she wants.

Reluctantly, Athelstan stops sucking. He takes the set of heavy balls in his mouth, giving them a warm bath before making his journey down the warrior's body, licking the beefy open thighs and planting a light kiss on each knee. He goes all the down and settles next to his master's feet.

He's always been fascinated with Ragnar's large manly feet. Sadly, he's never been ordered to worship them and he's still too shy to ask for it. Now's the chance, he tells himself.

He starts with the right foot, gently massaging it with his delicate fingers. He takes the big toe in his mouth, his own cock hardening instantly.

Athlestan loses track of time. He licks and swallows each toe, moves from one foot to the other, rubs his face against them, kisses the sole and starts the whole process a few more times.

"What...?" Ragnar wakes up. His blue eyes blink and then settle on him.

Embarrassed, saliva running down his chin, Athelstan backs away from the feet.

"Why are you stopping, naughty little pet? Keep going."

Athelstan doesn't need to be told twice. He blissfully resumes his task, except this time it's much, much better. His master is looking at him, telling him what to do and praising him when he does it well.

"Take it all." Ragnar says, pushing his foot inside his slave's mouth.

It's too big and Athelstan is gagging, tears in his eyes, jaw hurting. But he doesn't move away. He stays put, looking up at Ragnar, surrendering to his will. He wants to be a good slave so bad. He wants to make his master proud.

The Norseman looks impressed. He takes out his foot, reaches down and grabs a fistful of Athelstan's hair, forcing him to move up the bed.

The kiss is surprisingly gentle and slow. Ragnar's rugged hands are all over his naked body, fondling, settling down on his ass, parting the cheeks, finger teasing his entrance. Then, Ragnar turns them around. He's on top, pressing down on Athelstan and looking down on him with piercing blue eyes.

"Didn't Lagertha told you to wake me up by sucking my cock, not my feet?"

"I did suck your cock when you were sleeping. I swear I did." answers quickly Athelstan, a little bit scared that his master might not be completely satisfied with him.

"Well, how about you do it again, little priest?"

To Athelstan's surprise, Ragnar moves around above him, so that his master's cock is dangling in his face while the Viking's head is inches from his crotch.

He's seen Ragnar do this with Lagertha many times but this is the first time he's doing it with him.

Athelstan doesn't have time to think. The big hard meat sword comes down and enters his mouth. Soon, his nose is buried in a bush of blond pubic hair. He's having a hard time breathing and it only gets more difficult when Ragnar begins fucking his mouth like a woman's cunt.

Athelstan remembers the Norseman being much more gentle and careful with his wife when they try this position.

Soon, the poor slave forgets his pain because Ragnar is licking and sucking his cock. It's not the first time but it's rare enough to make his body tremble and shake with pleasure. 

It's a new, strange sensation. Being sucked off while having his mouth drilled mercilessly. The mixture of pain and delectation brings him to orgasm in no time. He didn't even warn his master who jerks his head back, but not after having involuntarily swallowed the first few shots of come.

Ragnar is not happy. He shoves his cock harder and faster in Athelstan's mouth while his hand falls repeatedly on the poor cock and balls of his slave.

Athelstan writhes beneath him, tries to close his legs and protect his genitals from the harsh abuse but he's too small and weak for Ragnar's muscular body.

The slaps stop once the proud Viking is satisfied by how red and swollen Athelstan's family jewels have become.

"In other lands, masters cut the balls of their slaves. Don't ever come in my mouth again, little pet or you are not going to be a man much longer after that" warns Ragnar, his voice dark and dangerous.

The Viking rises, taking his cock out of his mouth. But Athelstan doesn't get much time to fill his lungs with oxygen. Indeed, Ragnar sits back down on his face.

"Lick it, filthy pet. Lick it like you did my feet."

Athelstan's nose is lodged in the hairy crack of the Norse warrior. It's clean but the smell is strong. He gives it a tentative lick and hears Ragnar moan above him. So he starts licking in earnest, swinging his tongue up and down the crack and over the rim, but not daring to push inside and provoke the wrath of his master.

Meanwhile, Ragnar has taken hold of his nipples. He keeps pinching and scratching and squeezing hard on the sensitive nubs.

"Yes, monk. You're doing good. Good obedient slave. Oh yes! Keep licking. Don't stop."

The Viking is shamelessly riding his face, moaning louder and moving his ass faster.

Athelstan is in a daze. He doesn't remember what breathing fresh air feels like. His nostrils are filled by an intoxicating manly scent and his tongue is numb from all the licking.

Just when he is about to faint, Ragnar gets up, cock hard and leaking.

"On all fours, like a dog. Quick." he orders, pupils dilated and voice thick with lust.

Athelstan does not have the strength to move, so the vigorous Viking grabs him and arranges his body the way he wants it.

The slave is on his stomach, head buried in the fur skins, ass up in the air, legs wide open. He can feel cold air on his exposed pink hole.

When Ragnar enters him, the pain jolts his dazed mind awake. His cock is so big and thick. He's still not used to it, no matter how many times it pounded into him before.

When he first met the people of this land, he thought of them as savages. With time, his opinion changed except for when it comes to sex. They fuck like animals, men and women alike. They're raw and powerful and brutal in bed as they are on the battlefield.

Athelstan turns his head around. He wants to see the wild beast drilling into his ass. Ragnar looks like a demon. A very attractive demon. Bright blue eyes, pale skin glistening with sweat, muscles bulging and spasming with every thrust.

Not for the first time, he feels something being stimulated inside him, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. The priest does not understand. It's as if the tip of his master's cock is enchanted, making him feel so good and so hot and compelling obscene sounds out of his mouth.

"By the Gods! Do you hear yourself pretty man? Women do not moan as loud as you do on my cock." Ragnar says before he leans forward and bites his neck.

Athelstan blames sorcery and magic for acting this way, like a female in heat. Moving his ass back to meet each thrust and begging the Norseman to fuck him faster and harder.

All of a sudden, Ragnar's hand wraps around his sore cock, stroking it. It's too much for him. He can sense his pleasure building towards release. This time, he remembers to be a good slave and asks for permission.

"Yes, my little pet. Come." 

It's an order and his body reacts to it instantaneously. His cock spurts hot, thick come onto Ragnar's open palm.

Athelstan is still on a high when the Viking presents his hand full of semen to his mouth.

"Eat it, slave."

And so he does, knowing full well that it is Ragnar's way of punishing him for coming inside his mouth earlier.

While he's lapping at the hand, his powerful master accelerates his thrusts, going in and out of Athlestan at a speed making both men perspire and breathe hard. Then, Ragnar lets out a deep growl, comes inside his tight burning hole and collapses on top of him. They don't move for a while until the Viking's cock deflates and comes out of his ass with a sound.

But it's not over yet. His master shoves two fingers in his asshole, rummaging inside. Athelstan is too tired to understand what's happening until the fingers, coated in a sticky substance, are presented to his mouth.

"Eat it, slave."

Athelstan refuses. It's nasty and disgusting. His master is only doing this to humiliate him and punish him for earlier.

"Open your mouth!" Ragnar orders, then follows it with a hard slap on his ass. "Open your mouth or the next slap will land on your cock."

Frightened by the idea of having his genitals abused for the second time today, Athelstan parts his lips and allow the two fingers in his mouth. He licks the come and the juices under the scrutiny of his master. Then, the fingers go back into his ass and return with more seed to be licked. 

Ragnar repeats the process untill there is nothing left in his anus. He smiles and tells him with a cheerful tone "Time to get up. The children must be awake by now."

Ragnar looks very excited to start the day. He dresses quickly. 

Athelstan, however, feels sore and tired even though it's early morning. 

As he is about to exit the room, Ragnar turns around, looks at him. A flicker of worry crosses his face, then he says "You can stay here and rest for a while, little pet. I will take the children to the market."


End file.
